Solo
by LeiaOrganicSolo
Summary: From each of the Solo's POV after Chewie's death. Post Vector Prime.


**Post Vector Prime. A sad story I thought of…**

**ANAKIN**

Chewie's gone, and it's all my fault. Thoughts like these echo through my head, engulfing my very soul. In the Millennium Falcon's cockpit, I can feel my father's anger, rolling off of him in waves. I feel as though I'm drowning in those waves. It's my fault Chewie's dead. I try to recall those last seconds before we, I, blasted out. Could I have saved him? Those last moments were filled with fear. I cannot tell. I shake my head, trying to rid those thoughts. Instead I stare at the toddler who seems to have befriended me. Attach seems like a more correct word. He hasn't left my side all day. Just what I need: another distraction. This is the little one Chewie and I saved. I've tried to talk to him, like five times, but he never answers. Now I know why Tahiri complains about how I don't talk. I never knew it was that annoying... Over the loudspeaker I hear Dad. He's telling me he needs me as co-pilot. Great. Can't wait to see how I mess this up too...

**HAN**

I watched Anakin leave the cockpit. His shoulders were hunched, a sign that he was troubled. Good. No, what am I saying? I slump in my seat. What's happening to me? I almost say something about teenagers to Chewie, but it crashes painfully when I realize his seat is empty. Suddenly I can't breath. I take a deep, shuddering breath and try to relax, to no avail. I don't think I'll ever be able to "relax" again. Chewie's death has already made me older. At least on the inside. I sit and ponder this for a while. Slowly my eyelids begin to close. I can't sleep, not now. Who knows what dreams lurk in the shadows of my mind. I go out to the Falcons lounge, to check on our passengers. It's there I find Anakin, out cold on the floor, a little toddler asleep next to him, his head on Anakin's broad shoulder. That's the boy Anakin saved with-(No. I'm not gonna think about Chewie. Already the pain is returning.) Both look content. Anakin is mumbling. More bad dreams. I've never known the kid to have good dreams. I remember the dream he had about Luke's arm. I remember Leia having to literally drag him back to bed, Chewie laughing...Chewie. The pain returns, as I turn to go back to the cockpit. Fighting against sudden tears, I sit in the pilots chair. Maybe I'll sleep after all. Dreams are better then reality...

**ANAKIN**

I saw Dad's retreating back. I can feel his sorrow too. Gently I remove myself from the little boy's embrace, who finally told me his name was To-Suki. I retreat to the Falcon's narrow corridor. I go to where Chewie held me up against the wall, because I called the Falcon stupid. Where he threatened to bite my lightsaber to teach me a lesson. I can still feel his happiness of getting on my nerves, after the trouble I caused. I let the tears run down my face. They reminded me I am alive...

**LEIA**

Oh Chewbacca... When I saw the look on Han's face when he told me Chewie died, I thought my heart would shatter. No, would shatter more than it already is. We all have shattered hearts in the end...

**JAINA**

What's happening to Dad? I can't keep this thought within me anymore. I had to tell Jacen. So I did. He said Dad was drowning in his grief. Thanks Jace, but you don't have to be Force sensitive to know that...

**JACEN**

I watched Jaina go. I could tell she was upset with my answer. Anyone could see Dad was upset. We all are. Not as upset, though I bet Anakin is almost as upset. Even more. He's blaming himself for Chewie's death. It's destroying him...

**LEIA**

What's happening to my family? The thought returns, as it has since Han and Anakin returned. Without Chewie. I was never as close to Chewie as Han was, but it still hurts. And Han... He's scaring me. He's not himself. He's... Quiet. Already I can feel the pain begin to change the way he sees things. I mean, he admitted to me that he blamed Anakin for Chewie's death. To me that's... Different. And Anakin. My little boy is being torn apart from the inside from the guilt and pain. He's too young to feel like that. Too young! I've found him crying in the past days. He doesn't know that though. I like to give him space. It's the least he deserves...

**END**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


End file.
